


This B Needs a C in Her A

by mmmdraco



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Always Be Coconutting, Amy Santiago Has A Praise Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode: s06e01Honeymoon, F/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: After Holt finally leaves, Amy's left to rethink how she feels about a certain misunderstanding with Jake.





	This B Needs a C in Her A

**Author's Note:**

> Having had writer's block for it feels like literal years now where every word is like pulling teeth, this is the fic that finally just flowed and more because it felt like this should exist and when it didn't, then I had to write it. Brooklyn Nine-Nine is actually the 100th fandom that I've written in which I find a little hilarious to go along with this, but whatever. I hope you enjoy!

After two more drinks served up in coconuts while watching the sunset, Amy and Jake lay in bed together, the door to the beach open and letting in the gentle sound of the surf as twilight painted the sky. Amy bit her bottom lip briefly and glanced over at Jake. "So. The B thing earlier. Is that... Have you considered... I guess I'm really speaking more about the C and the A?"

Jake's eyebrows went up slightly. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered it since I do really like your butt, but I want to do what you want to do. Unless you want to do something that would make me uncomfortable, but since it would be with you I can't see where it wouldn't be worth trying at least once because like with washing my clothes, it could turn out that I have been doing it wrong all of my life and maybe your way will make me happy with the results."

Amy stood up and moved over to the doors, closing and locking them and making sure the curtains were drawn fully in front of them. "I know I said we were going to keep Charles' box shut the entire time, but once it was opened so that we could tie Captain Holt up, I may have looked in there a little. And then I may have done a little research."

"You paid the $10 to get internet?" Jake gasped, holding a hand up to his bare chest.

"No. I found a coupon code to get it for $4." Amy moved over to the box and carefully traced a finger along the edge. "I don't have a prostate so I can't get pleasure from that, but I may have done a little more... personal research? And I think maybe that's something I'm interested in trying,"

Blinking quickly for a moment, Jake shook his head. "So, a B does want a C in her A."

"A B wants to try it." Amy grabbed a few things out of the box and tossed them on the bed. "You make me want to try a lot of things. And I've had enough coconuts filled with alcohol now, plus the champagne, that I'm feeling a little less like I need to be the exact same Amy that I was yesterday. Because I'm not."

Jake picked up the pair of nitrile gloves from the bed and smirked. "Really?"

Amy tossed the lube at him and picked up something from the box. "I'm going to do anal. There is a process here." She looked at the thing in her hand and then gestured toward the bathroom. "I'm going to go and give myself an enema and when I come back, we're doing it like criminals and breaking in the back door."

"I was a little weirded out, and then just really turned on again." Jake looked at the tube of lubricant that was also on the bed. "Oh my- This is coconut flavored! Yes! Gotta admit, Ames, I was a little worried we were going to drop the Always Be Coconutting, but this time I guess I just get to add nutting to it!" Amy didn't respond, but Jake heard the water running and waved a hand toward the bathroom door. "You thought it was hilarious. I know."

By the time Amy finally came out of the bathroom, already naked, Jake had taken off his boxers and taken a little bit more of a look through the box of toys, his erection slowly growing as he imagined using several of them. He turned to look at Amy while holding up a wrist cuff. "We are never using these now that I've seen Captain Holt in them." But then he held up a bullet vibrator. "But this is thematically perfect for us because we're cops so I've gotta say I'm kinda into it."

Amy kneeled on the bed and crawled forward. "And it could be into you, too. Don't think that my research didn't talk extensively about all types of bodies." 

Jake looked at it again and nodded. "I'm going to keep that in mind. If you like this tonight? Maybe it's my turn next."

"Sounds good." Grabbing up one of the blue gloves from the bedside table, Amy tossed it at Jake. "Put it on and squeeze a little lube on it."

Doing as he was told, Jake watched as Amy stripped off her clothes and pulled the pillows underneath herself to support her as she spread her knees and leaned forward to present herself for him. "So... no foreplay?"

Amy flipped her hair to one side so that she could comfortably look back at Jake. "This _is_ the foreplay. Slowly circle my ass to lubricate it, gently easing in just the tip until I tell you to do more."

Jake climbed behind her and placed the lube where he would be able to grab it again before rubbing his lube-covered fingers together. When she looked back at him with a confused look, he shrugged. "When I get a physical, they check my prostate like this. The lube's always cold. Figured I'd warm it a little."

Amy relaxed against her stack of pillows again. "I forgot you _do_ have some experience here. Did you ever get trained on cavity searches? This really does start out the same way."

"Huh." Jake snapped the edge of the glove and grinned. "Well, maybe I'm just a corrupt cop who's going to help you hide something there."

Suddenly, Amy reached back and gave his cock a single stroke. "I'm betting on it."

With a groan, Jake nodded. "Right, okay. Prep!" He made quick work of smoothing the warmed lubricant across her entrance, using the tip of his index finger to slowly press inside of her before pulling out and pressing back in, drawing a gentle gasp from Amy. "Is that good?"

"Well, it's not bad?" Amy arched her back a little more and nodded. "Maybe let's go in a little further this time."

Jake watched as the lubricant welled up along the side of his gloved finger as he pressed it inside of Amy's hole, feeling her twitch slightly as he did so. When she was already pushing back against that, he slid out and back in again. As her back arched even further, looking almost uncomfortable now, he began to create a rhythm of it, easing in and out until she no longer felt tight against his finger. He paused, watching as her body continued to move with the rhythm for another moment, then smoothed his clean hand across the small of her back. "Do you feel ready for another?"

Amy's voice hitched even as she muttered, "Uh huh!" It was all he needed to know.

Smoothing the lubricant back across his fingers, Jake carefully added his middle finger beside his index finger and held them to her entrance where the tip slid in easily, but it caught against just below the first knuckle. With a nod, he started the process again, but this time adding in careful twists and soft words about just how well Amy was doing.

After a few mentions of his praise for her, Amy slipped one hand between her legs and began to touch her clit with slow, soft strokes. He began to pepper in more words about just how well she was taking it, and how beautiful she looked seeking her own pleasure. 

As he readied a third finger at her entrance, he let his free hand trace along her labia spreading them with two fingers to capture some of the moisture there and bring it up to her clit to join with her fingers to bring her closer to her pleasure. It was easy enough to find a rhythm between the two hands, but he couldn't help but say as he let his thumb press into her pussy, "Okay, but props to me for multitasking, right?" At Amy's gasped out sigh, he added, "You're right. Not the time." He let the three fingers inside of her spread slightly as he pulled out, then twisted them as they slid back in, occasionally crooking his fingers to trace along her inner walls. "Just let me know when-"

"Now. I want a condom on your dick and then I want it inside of me." Amy pushed the pillows under her back into place from where they'd been sliding during Jake's ministrations.

Jake made quick work of pulling off the blue glove and putting on one of the many condoms they'd stocked both of the nightstands with after checking in to the room. It was the work of a moment to add more lube to the mix, but Amy still gave an impatient little groan and clenched onto the sheets as she waited. 

Carefully he gripped his own cock and made himself think of unsexy thoughts like Charles picking out the items in the toy box before even trying to press himself inside of her.

It was as slow to enter her as it had been to prepare her, her inner walls nearly fluttering against him as he moved infinitesimally further inside of her with every moment. The noises she was making were clearly ones of awed pleasure, but he complimented them all the same. He paused halfway in and let his hands stroke against her back again. "Ames, how you doing?"

She exhaled and nodded softly. "I'm awesome. Give me just a moment, just like this, and then try moving." She rolled her hips, twisted her torso slightly, and let her hand slip back to her clit again before nodding. "Yeah. Now."

Taking a deep breath, Jake began to slide back, carefully snapping his hips forward as he nearly slid out of her, but finding that rhythm again and this time getting to amp it up slightly every few strokes, especially as he noticed that she was taking him further inside as he went. "Damn, Ames. I don't think you get just how hot it is that you've got all of me inside you like this."

It was enough to make her push her shoulder down further so that the heel of her palm pressed against her clit but her fingertips grazed against his balls with every thrust. It was the work of only another moment or two before she was gasping and shaking beneath him, her ass clenching on his cock as he continued to thrust into her. "Jake... Fuck!" She slammed her hips back against his with a finality and then let herself collapse back on the pillows, her breaths short and unsteady. "I want to feel you come," she said softly.

Jake nodded, nearly there. "Your wish is my command, apparently." With two more quick snaps of his hips, he felt his balls draw up against him as he pressed himself into her one last time and felt his own cock pulse with his release. She shivered gently but let out a soft sigh afterward. Carefully, he slid backward again, pulling out finally and letting two of his fingers gently trace her reddened and slightly gaping hole as it twitched again and started to tighten back up before pulling off the used condom and tying off the end before dumping it in the trash can beside the bed. 

Amy pushed herself upright slightly and moved the pillows back, then turned over to lay on her side and reach back to touch her ass. "Okay, so. I think I liked that."

"I'll say you did. You barely spoke. It was like watching you do a really good crossword puzzle. One of the Will Shortz ones." He pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear and smiled. "I love you happy."

"I love you happy, too." Amy grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him down beside her. "We'll shower here in a minute, but it could be argued that we were just kind of dirty for a bit, so what's a little longer?"

Jake wrapped her arms around her, his still damp cock leaving a trail along her ass cheek as he pulled up close, and kissed her neck. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I will totally let you put a bullet in my ass later."

Amy clutched his arms against her chest and laughed. "I'm looking forward to it. And to a few more days of maybe trying some more of what's in that box."

Jake let his lips rest against her shoulder for a moment. "You know, I bet they have some things in the gift shop. All of those shirts Holt had? I sensed a theme."

"Yes, Jake, we can go tomorrow to look for the pineapple shirt. And maybe some other things." Amy laughed and nuzzled back against Jake again. "Hey, skinnydipping isn't against the law here, right?"

"If it is, it isn't enforced based on the couples I've seen doing it so far." Jake pulled back so that he could look Amy in the eye. "You're not really going to-"

Amy shrugged, but suddenly looked confident. "I will if you will. We can shower after that instead."

Jake nodded. "I will if you will. Title of our sex tape."

"We're not making one of those this week." Amy stood up and moved over to the door.

"Yeah, no. There was a camera in the box when I opened it, but I just tossed it in the ocean. Sorry, Charles." Jake joined her and helped nudge the door open. There was just enough light left to see the path to the water. "Race ya?"

Amy put a finger to her chin for just a moment before shoving the door open and racing across the sand. "Eat my dust, loser!"

Jake didn't hesitate to chase after her.


End file.
